


As Long As You Love Me So

by hilaom



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaom/pseuds/hilaom
Summary: The Jester and the Medium go on a date.





	As Long As You Love Me So

**Author's Note:**

> Jester - Mortio  
> Medium - Dylan
> 
> Enjoy!

Dylan rushed down the seemingly empty streets of Salem, bag in hand and a smile on their face. The spirits of the dead would have to wait tonight, they would be too busy with their new “friend” to speak with them.

They knew that Mortio was the Jester. He always seemed so... Out of it. Zoned out, thinking. He tried to interrupt a lynching once. But they couldn’t help themselves to him. He just seemed so oddly erotic and tempting.

As they reached the oddly small house across town, they grew more and more excited. Spotting the door open as a tall, thin man stood in the doorway made it even better. They rushed towards him to embrace him.

The man accepted the gesture and wrapped his arms around the smaller figure. His voice seemed to echo with love and something unfamiliar to the Medium. “Hello again my darling,” Mortio whispered into their ear. “It is ever so lovely to see you again.”

The pair walked into the house, the door shutting tight behind them. “You’re just in time darling, I just served dinner!” Mortio smiled at them and led them through the house. It seemed oddly bigger inside than it was outside, and definitely more elaborate. The walls were brightly colored and decorated with paintings, paintings, and more paintings, as well as a few mirrors here and there.

The Jester led them to a table, already set with the fanciest table set they’d ever seen. Dylan couldn’t help but wonder how rich this man was. That suit looked expensive too. Maybe he just wanted to impress them on their third date? He’d always been underdressed before, wearing hoodies or cheap button down shirts, but tonight was different. What else would be different tonight?

The pair took their seats across from each other. “I’ve made a few dishes from my home country, I really hope you like them, Dylan,” Mortio spoke, his voice clear and confident, as if he was certain that they would like them. Dylan couldn’t help but admire this man’s confidence as he began serving himself what appeared to be steak and potatoes.

“So what is it?” They asked, taking a small bite. 

“Piqem Mish, from Albania. Made with beef, potatoes, and onions. One of my favorite dishes. Do you... like it?” The jester’s voice seemed to falter a bit, losing its confident outlook. 

Dylan nodded, their eyes lighting up. “It’s delicious!” They covered their mouth awkwardly. It wasn’t like them to talk with their mouth full.

“Perfect.” Mortio’s face lit up slightly, and his voice grew confident again. “Just perfect.”

—————————————————————————

The night went by fast with Mortio always insisting that his date have more. He didn’t want the food to go to waste.

And then there was dessert.

“I don’t think I can eat another bite!” Dylan laughed, grabbing their stomach in a half fake half real display of pain.

“Come on, just a few bites? I baked the cake myself!” Mortio pushed the slice of cake closer to his date. It was decorated beautifully with icing flowers and intricate patterns. It was so tempting to them. “Fine, fine, i’ll have a few bites!” They laughed, taking a bit on their fork.

Mortio watched with a slight grin as they finished the slice of cake. “It should set in any second now...” He chuckled, his grin widening.

“What do you mean, hun?” Dylan looked at him, frowning slightly, confusion shining across his face.

“You’ll see.”

Dylan blinked a few times as the sharp pains began to creep up their stomach, causing them to double over on the ground in pain. “You...” They groaned, looking up at the man they’d loved. “Why?” They sputtered out.

“You knew I was the jester.” He shrugged. “You might’ve stopped them from killing me. I’m so fucking close to my goal, I can’t let you ruin it.” Mortio growled, putting a foot on Dylan’s chest to keep them down. “Stay down now, darling.”

The medium looked up at him, the voices of the dead echoing in their ears. Or was that just the best of their heart? They couldn’t tell now. And then it hit them, like a slap to the face, that they were dying.

They panicked, squirming and trying to shove the chaotic man off of him, but he was getting weaker and weaker by the second. 

“Shhh darling...” The jester kneeled down and pinned them down by their wrists. “It’s hard for me, too. I never wanted you to die, but,” He chuckled darkly, with only a hint of regret in his voice. “Whatever you need to do to win, right?” Mortio laughed, leaning down close to Dylan’s face. “You have a few minutes left, and I’d love more than anything to spend them with you, my darling.”

Dylan tried to push him off. This was it, this was how they died. They always wondered if they’d survive in this godforsaken town. But this was it. This was the end.

Mortio brushes the hair out of Dylan’s face. “Talk to me, darling. I want to hear your voice.” He laid a gentle kiss on the side of their neck.

Dylan shuttered under him and shook his head. “Just get off of me,” They mumble, another shock of pain bursting through them. They couldn’t help but yell out.

Mortio silenced their cry with a kiss, only causing them to squirm more underneath his grasp. It was excruciating. The pain, the humiliation, the betrayal. But this kiss felt real, grounding them to the Earth for just a moment.

They relaxed and pulled their head back, looking up at the man who had so easily stolen their heart and their life. The pain was nothing more than a dull ache now. All that was left was them and Mortio. And in that last moment, they couldn’t have been happier.

“Goodbye, Mortio.”

“Goodbye, my darling.”

And then, they went limp.


End file.
